Cigar Burns and Syrup kisses
by Kuronosogi
Summary: First chap based on the doshinji 'Cigar Syrop Kiss- Oz wants to see Gilbert's scar which causes Gil's tragic events of his past to resurface. Gets very dark in later chapters including Gil's time in the Nightray manor Very yaoi and Ozbert love everywhere xD I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Arh! Its good to be back currently raining in London and I was looking through photos on my phone where I found an old Pandor Hearts Doushinji-you might have seen it around ;3_

 _Anyhoo its called Cigar, Syrop, Kiss, and thou I don't know a word they are saying I was rather saddened that the story ended as it did so I'm gonna write what's based on the existing doshnji but add a little something of my own new chapters will come out and thy are super dark and delve into Gil's past a little (and also references to another doshinji) anyhoo want to expand the story cos I'm bored and I've been meaning to get back into writing. Let's begin xD_

* * *

"Why do you want to see it?" Gilbert's eyebrows threaded together as he slowly held his gloved hand across his chest as though the scar itched as soon as Oz mentioned it. The blonde boy was walking beside his raven haired friend- who had just returned from a mission- only to be confronted by an odd request from his master over the usual greeting of "How are you, Gil?

Oz slowed his steps and gently gripped Gil's arm till the pair finally stopped in the middle of Pandora's Headquarters, Gil looked down at the boy puzzled his hand still remained firmly on his upper chest, stiffening his muscles should the boy suddenly tear his shirt open. But Gil knew Oz wouldn't do such an act, so he lowered his arm and his stature relaxed. Oz stared at the place the hand once rested, underneath that crumpled piece of jacket and shirt was a searing reminder of that dreaded night. Oz didn't know himself why he wanted to see it so much, did he still feel guilty? Was this something he needed to resolve? Or was he just curious? Whatever it was the blonde needed to see it despite his friend's thoughts. Some time passed and Gil knew that Oz had his mind set and there was no changing it. "Okay, I have to go to a meeting now, but afterward I'll meet you in my office..." Gil took a step back making Oz release his arm. Oz just nodded and watched the Raven slip down the corridor.

The blonde sat on the couch watching Gilbert slip out of his jacket. The man sighed deeply as he hung it on the coat hook he turned to the boy and approached the couch. Oz just stared, reading the man's eyes saying 'you sure you want to do this?', Oz scooted up and smiled. Reluctantly the man sat taking off his cravat and resting it on the couch as he began to unbutton the clasps on his shirt, already Oz could see the line of uneven skin that started trailing from the man's top left shoulder. He repositioned himself on the couch for a better view and before he knew it his hands were gripping the man's shirt open. Raven was quiet and didn't look at his master instead he focused on the carpet... the walls anything was better than the boy in close proximity scanning his naked chest.

He held the blood seal necklace so as to not obscure Oz's view of the scar it usually lived under his shirt but now it was in his hand, Gil gripped it tightly as leverage, tempted to ask Raven to transport him away from this awkward turn of events. Here Oz was holding his shirt open to stare at a 10-year-old wound that stained his chest. But to Oz, the events of that night happened a mere month ago. Gilbert never held a grudge for Oz, he never hated him and knew all to well that it was an accident, but Oz was still haunted by his actions and there was nothing Gil could do but sit there.

Time was non-existent when it came to closure, so the black-haired man was prepared to stay like this forever no matter how boring the carpet looked or how cold he was beginning to get with his upper body unclothed-. But the sudden touch of small fingers snapped the man's attention to the gold haired boy. Somehow he seemed closer than before, causing the man to blush, thankfully the boy was still staring and stroking the scar. "Did it hurt?" he asked, Gil was surprised by the question, he couldn't help but smile as he held Oz's hand that rested on his chest.

"I don't remember" he replied, the blonde's hair fell over his eyes, hiding his face as he went lax, Gil knew it wasn't enough "But I remember the pain of losing you" he reassured the boy by squeezing his hand. Oz loosened his grip on the shirt and slung his arms around Gil's neck, embracing him. The latter froze, his face was hidden within locks of gold that shielded his ever-reddening face. Unexpectantly the boy's hand fell until they rested on the sides of Gil's head.

The Raven's breath was knocked out of him as he was forced to lie on the armrest of the couch with his masters face mere inches away from his own that he could feel his warm breath upon his skin, Gilbert was frozen in place as Oz arched over him green fields staring deeply into him. The Raven was transfixed, he didn't dare take his eyes away from his master, too confused, too unsure of how this even happened. But the boy didn't falter he knew what he wanted, from the day he first met Gilbert that he waited for all too long to get it. Before his prey could even muster a squeak he smothered his lips with his own. Their hot breaths mingled with one another . Gilbert felt so small in that moment, just like when he was young-

 _"stop struggling!"_

he curled in on himself clutching the boy's shoulder, pain surged through his body, his head ached knowing Oz was on top of him, linking each other with their lips, the blonde's hand still resting on his chest. All this was boiling with passion- or was it _pain_? Gil felt that he couldn't take it. Oz broke the kiss and stared coldly down at the Nightray, down at his chest he trailed the jagged scar planting butterfly kisses on his chest in an attempt to heal the skin.

 _"That's right just like that-"_

Gil snapped and pushed Oz away by his shoulders. The blonde was still, staring in confusion as the man tightened his hold on his shoulders. Gilbert sat up, breathless and lost "I-I..."

 _"You are a dirty little-"_

Oz grew worried, he tried to assure his friend but Gil let go of him, his black bangs shielding his face "I can't..." was all he said, all he could muster as he closed his shirt and began to leave the room. Oz sat in disbelief he could only watch the man go. Only watch him disappear behind the door as he clutched the scarf that laid on the couch.

Gil rested against the wall in the hall and clutched his shirt closed, envisioning Oz's touch, his burning eyes, his tongue upon his chest. _The rope binding his wrists,_ Gil could feel the saliva stick to his scar and reminded himself of the passion and the fear he underwent all reached breaking point. He felt ashamed, embarrassed for running away from the person he held dear. Gilbert always felt tainted, he wasn't meant to be with Oz. The pain of the past was all too fresh. How could he face his master now?

* * *

 _Okay! this is gonna get real dark so if you're not liking what you've read so far please don't read any further hoped you like this chapter nonetheless ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! now that the first chapter is done** lets **get down to the nitty-gritty.**

 **Will warn you It's gonna get super dark, super mature in the next chapter. Don't read if you're really sensitive**. Instead, opt for my other stories 'After the Ceremony' is pretty popular or Ozbert feat. the Titanic has comedy xD anyway I warned yah and so let's get started.

* * *

It's the morning after the kiss and Oz woke up looking terrible, his eyes were deprived of sleep and his hair was a messy nest of golden strands sticking in every direction, he still slept in the clothes he wore the day before, since Gilbert didn't help him change, and the added excuse that Oz just couldn't be bothered. The man was obviously avoiding him, he didn't even join the group for dinner. The blonde kept waking up in the middle of the night tossing and turning he just couldn't sleep, not without talking to him. Oz took a deep yawn -for the eleventh time- and was in two minds to flop back onto the pillows. Oz being essentially a teenager took that option and crashed back onto the bed. Despite his eyes being closed, he could feel the beam of sunlight poking through the gap in the curtains, so he turned on his side, where he shifted up to his pillow smelling of tobacco and coffee.

His eyes fluttered open to see Gil's cravat. Oz wasn't aware he kept hold of it since he left Gil's office. He scooped up the garment that smelt of the person who rejected him. The blonde hated to think that the incident may have put their friendship in jeopardy. But he also thought the behavior Gil was showing was too... dramatic, I mean Gil is always dramatic but... it was just a kiss. Oz collapsed onto the bed again, making it creak, he held the scarf just below his chin and closed his eyes, imagining the day before in the office. The scar, the kiss, Gil's face, O his face had never been so red, so full of lust. Oz then smelt the scarf and it was like Gil was here with him in this bed. Then he remembered the face the Raven pulled after he broke the kiss, Oz had never seen him pull such a face, it was like he was looking through Oz, or stuck in a memory.

"I hope I'm not interrupting"

The blonde's eyes snapped open to see Break standing by the doorway of his chambers. Oz immediately sat up on the bed and hid the scarf behind his back. "Break! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I did knock" smirked the clown he gestured to the door with a flick of his sleeve where his hand emerged holding a lollipop. He approached the bed and flopped next to the boy, Oz noticed that the man wasn't carrying his doll; Emily. "So what's happened now?" said the Albino

"..."

"with you and Raven, he stays locked up in his room and here you are smelling his garments" Break proceeded to dangle the scarf in front of Oz, The boy quickly snatched the cloth and immediately hated himself for falling for Break's tricks.

The clown's smirk grew bigger as he plopped the lollipop in his mouth. Oz sighed and placed the cravat under his pillow preparing to explain the events of yesterday. Oz shifted onto the bed and crossed his legs, noticing that he didn't even take his boots off. "I um- I kissed Gil"

Break seemed unperturbed "hmm looks like I lost that bet"

"Eh what did you say?" worried Oz

"Hmm Oh nothing carry on" he waved a slender hand

Oz pulled a worrying brow but pushed it side "Anyway I kissed him and he- um – he just looked hurt I mean really hurt and he pushed me away and that's why he's avoiding me" Oz scratched the back of his head, surprised at himself for actually telling someone so soon and that someone being Break!

The man just sat in silence, connecting the dots as he swung his legs back and fourth. "So... you just kissed?" the man looked at Oz with the stick of candy poking out of his mouth which pointed directly to the boy as though he was being interrogated.

"We'll that and-" Oz shuffled his fingers "other things" he peeped at Break who starred intently at the boy, the one red eye suddenly looking bigger, Oz knew he needed to explain himself if it meant fixing things then that's what he needed to do. The boy took a deep breath "I may have crossed the line, all I wanted was to see his scar but instead I forced myself on him and its all my fault cos I touched him and I shouldn't have cos we're friends but-"

[Crunch!]

Oz was silenced by the impact of the clown's excessive bite. He noticed that the man suddenly looked serious. His face took on a scary serious as a dark aura surrounded Break, worse than usual. He spat out the candy stick, which was chewed up and distorted badly, and jumped off the bed with his back facing the boy. "No it's not your fault" the aura grew darker, surrounding the entire room. Oz couldn't help but feel that he made a mistake by telling the man. Eventually, Break turned his attention to the blonde again. He leaned down to his level. "Oz, do you want to know why Raven acted the way he did?" the blonde's eyes widened, but the clown remained still, awaiting an answer.

"what happened to Gil?"

" _Stop Please! Nooo!"_

Break's eye faltered at the memory he buried so long ago. "lets just say that Raven's life at the Nightray House wasn't exactly...easy" The clown shrugged and smiled "hmm I wouldn't normally recommend a visit to the sewer rat" he stood straight and turned to the door "But I think you have no choice, I'm sworn to secrecy", the man began to depart for the door.

"Break! Why won't you tell me!" Oz seized up, his hair growing static like a cat about to pounce

"It's simply not my business, And-" he flicked the boy on the forehead "If you want to know everything you're better off asking his brother, I'd rather not dig up old skeletons your pretty good at doing that anyway" he left Oz alone in his room.

The blonde suddenly felt a surge of energy, there was more to this than Oz originally expected and he needed to know the truth. He would prefer to avoid the man as much as he can, but if Break wasn't going to tell him, then there was no choice. The boy got changed into a clean shirt and shorts.

Today he was going to see Vincent Nightray.

Oz remembered the last time he saw the crimson gold eyed Nightray. It was after he shot Phillip's father on one of the trio's missions set by Pandora. A soon as he crept out of the shadows holding Echo in his arms Oz knew he was trouble. An evil man who didn't hold a candle to his kind, caring brother.

'Gil' Oz imagined him alone in his chambers curled up on his bed, lost and quiet. He had wanted to speak to him before he left but thought better of it and got a carriage straight into town. He was informed that the Noble usually spends his time "socializing" in 'Betty's Boot Toot Soiree, Oz wasn't sure what the name implied but urgently wanted to meet him.

In all of Reveil the man had to be here. The young Vessailius stood outside, what looked to be, a run down, shabby looking house featuring a small sign and adorned with windows and red velvet curtains. Inside he could hear many voices, Troubling the boy who was in two minds to go in or turn back. His hands turned into fists and marched into the building.

The place stank of burnt herbs mixed with wine and beer with the exception of tobacco- if you smelt hard enough- Living with Gil must have made Oz immune to the smell since you couldn't see a damn thing with clouds of smoke surrounding the hall. Waving his hands in front of his face didn't do much good. But the boy heard soft voices up ahead.

"~Oo what a cutey~"

"~Hello~ Mister care for some company?"

"~Your new here want me to show you around~?"

"look at his clothes he looks like them nobles"

The blonde couldn't believe his eyes, above him, was a spiral staircase where 4 maybe 5 skimpily dressed women leaned against the banister surrounding him, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

They were all caked in makeup, all wearing brightly colored corsets that extenuated their breasts, poised seductively and with so much leg on show. Oz was beginning to feel faint over the amount of skin. He had just entered a Whore House! Determined to leave, the boy smiled and slowly made his way to the door, muttering out apologies for intruding on the property. But rather than returning to the carriage, he was thrown into a room instead.

"Let go of me!" struggled the blonde as he clawed at the hand that held the scruff of his necktie. He felt the brunt force of the floor and heard the loud slam of a door. It was dim in the room but Oz could see the fierce uneven gold and red irises that stared down at him.

"Vincent!" relieved the boy "I need to talk to you"

"Oh you do, well aren't I the lucky one," he said sarcastically the man sighed and walked to a nearby armchair that acted as a pin cushion for a pair of scissors which impaled the armrest, it had seen better days as the furniture was sliced numerous times the stuffing was practically seeping out. He flopped into the chair, causing more stuffing to escape. "Be quick I have business to attend to and your hardly in the right age group to even be here" He sat lounging on the chair with legs crossed and a holding his head by his crown, already bored with Oz's presence. The boy stood up, he was in a hurry to get this over with. Hatred for the man simmering within him as he stared him straight into his mismatched eyes.

"It's about Gil, I'm worried about him?"

The man leaped at the boy and grabbed his shoulders. "Whats wrong with Gil-kun? What did you do?" Oz expected such a reaction from the things he heard from Break about the man being 'possessive' and 'Creepy' already Oz felt uncomfortable, imagine what it was like living with him.

He sighed "Nothings wrong, I just came here to ask questions" the man loosened his grip and scoffed at the boy for giving him such a fright. He returned to the chair with a disturbed smile. "I'm guessing he doesn't know your here" more stuffing seeped out of the chair

"Well no it's a private matter, about Gil's life ten years ago"

"And what exactly is stopping you from asking him yourself" the man massaged his forehead, suggesting he was getting a headache.

The boy was passed simmering and reaching boiling point "Look, are you going to tell me about Gil's past or aren't you?!"

The man stretched himself across the chair and yawned, "what do you want to know exactly, all of a sudden I'm feeling very sleepy"

Oz burned into the man's eyes "what happened at the Nightray house?"

The man's face fell and he regained his posture and sat up straight holding his hands together with his fingertips to his chin. "... Hmm," he sat in silence for a while, plotting a path for the conversation. He smiled, possibly imagining how angry Gilbert would act If he found out, O Vincent loved it when Gil-kun got angry, Oz tried to ignore the fact that the man was hugging himself and rubbing his hands across his chest vigorously with a disturbing smile. Once the man stopped he eyed the boy, his face stiffened and –just like Break- a heavy aura surrounded the man. "Okay I'll tell you everything"

Gilbert lied on his back, still in his white shirt and black trousers with his arms over his eyes. His room was dark with the curtains drawn. He hadn't moved for hours but he could tell the sun was beginning to set. No one bothered him all day, with the exception of last night when Alice knocked on his door asking if she could have his supper. The man didn't reply off course, at least she was happy, which was something Gilbert was lacking. He thought of his young master. The one true happiness in his life and how he tossed it away because of the troublesome cracks of his past intoxicating his mind.

" _Ne-ah! it hurts!"_

A bolt of pain surged into his head, squeezing his eyes shut, he cradled his skull trying to block out the past again. He opened his eyes where his arms laid in front of him. And with his left hand, he pulled his right sleeve down. In the faint light, there was a line of wrinkled skin around his wrist, He did the same with the other arm and positioned them together, both matching with faint, irritated skin all around each wrist.

" _He keeps struggling"_

" _Tie him up!"_

 _"Good now let's have some fun"_

Gilbert began to shake and quickly tugged his sleeves up before curling in on himself, clutching his sides as he tried to, block the memories, pushing them back into the far corners of his mind.

"Master"

I do love having Break and Oz interact and I don't recall ever having Vincent and Oz alone together so that was very fun! also, the Whorehouse idea was something right off the bat just for the sheer hell of it. Next chapter is a flashback and I'll be changing the rating to M now so be alert for other chapters being released in the future. Will attempt at releasing weekly stories as it Christmas holidays now so hopefully I can provide xD If anyone has any suggestions for how they want this story to go. Please PM me and I'll see what I can do. I do have something planned but i don't mind adding anything extra. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my Lovelies!**

 **I must apologize for this long time gap. I have no excuses I just simply wanted to link this chapter to fit the rest of the future chapters. It will be getting dark don't you worry about that. I wanted to have it all make sense.**

 **Now I must digress I absolutely adore Gilbert, he is my most favorite character in the world. There is no doubt that I wouldn't hurt a single seaweed strand on his head. But -**

 **I'm aiming to make this dark and to test my writing skills since I have nothing better to do. And so let's get on with it. I warn you that next chapter might not be for people with a fine palette. The people have asked so I must supply. Heck, it's gonna be quite a task writing it. So! lets all delve in.**

 **May I steer this story to the Island of treacherous doom.**

* * *

 **-The Past**

~"Master"

It wasn't easy settling into the Nightray household, it had been two months and Gilbert accepted the fact that he would never fit in with the family. Himself and Vincent always got separate tutoring from the other Nightray children and they even had to eat in separate dining rooms. All they shared was the back Garden.

It was nothing like home, Oz, Uncle Oscar, Ada, Miss Kate. Gil even missed Dinah the cat!

Here it was cold and empty, sure Gilbert had his brother by his side -who was increasingly possessive by the day. But sometimes, Vincent would crawl out of bed and disappear for an hour as Gil pretended to sleep. He thought nothing of it and would put it down to Vincent just being strange. The scissor-wielding boy was especially clingy when they walked past the Office belonging to the Head of the Nightray House 'Bernard Nightray', Vincent would tighten his grip on Gilbert's arm.

Again Gil just ignored it.

Gil had only met Bernard Nightray once. He was a big man, with jet, black facial hair that grew in length all the way to his round belly. The man always wore dark robes, a color to match the mood of the house. This was due to his wife 'Bernice' (Elliot's mother) falling sick. Gilbert has never seen her.

Sometimes little Elliot would sneak out from the border and provide some Holy Knight books when he was finished reading them. But the other children never even spoke a word to the pair. Instead, they would watch them from afar with cruel intent.

It was nothing like home, but Gilbert found solace knowing that this wasn't forever, he vowed to contract the Chain 'Raven' and save his master.

'Sometimes Break would enter his room and provide news on the experiments Pandora had been testing. None of them proved successful so the pressure weighed on the young Valet every passing day. For now, it was his only hope.

Sometimes the Nightray House became unbearable, the two brothers, 'Claude' and 'Ernest Nightray', would bully Gil and Vincent any chance they had. Elliot would be dragged away by his sister 'Vanessa' as the two brothers surrounded Vince and Gil ready to fight. The brawls were unmatched as Vincent and Gilbert were warned to never lay a hand on the Nightray children. Unless they wish to be thrown out to the streets.

Gilbert would always protect Vincent, shielding him from the brute force of their fists, he didn't need a reason. For now, despite his peculiarity, Vincent was all Gilbert had. The violent brothers would intimidate and mercilessly taunt the adopted brothers, especially Gilbert. Ernest would tease Gilbert, urging him to fight. But Gil's loyalty lied with getting Oz back and this motivated him to stand his ground. He closed his eyes as Ernest raised his hand.

Every passing week Gil had to take their beatings and every passing day he was undressed by the maids to ensure his wounds healed. Bernard made sure they kept quiet about the whole incident.

Life was a bit easier on the evenings when Vincent would disappear, leaving Gilbert alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of better days with his master, days that felt like an eternity. He wanted to hear Oz's laugh, see his smile, admire his craving for adventure- which would end in Gilbert caught in secret traps or Dinah getting thrown in his face. These were the memories Gilbert treasured, days submerged in sunlight with no-one else but his master.

The memories faded and reality slithered back by the simple sound of the bedroom door as Vincent crawled into bed.

One day young Elliot stopped meeting with the brothers due to the Nightray family receiving some news about their mother. Her illness had taken a turn for the worst and the only way Ernest and Claude could vent their anger was to attack the adopted brothers.

Gil and Vincent were sitting in the garden when they saw two figures hastily making their way towards them. They knew what was to come as Gil told Vincent to stand behind him. But to Gil's surprise, the brother's were tactical this time as Claude dragged Vincent aside, distancing him from the shield of his older brother. Before Gilbert could stop him Ernest tackled him to the ground. He straddled the weak Valet, grasping his wrists above is black curls as he stared intently into his eyes. Gil watched the anger, the sheer hatred lit inside the boy's hues, paralyzing him.

"Come on, Fight me!" he screamed, fury was burning into his eyes as Gil watched him, he could hear the distant moans of Vincent as Claude slapped the blonde. Gil started to grow his own pit of fury until a fist slammed into his face. Ernest grabbed Gil by the collar. Shaking him "Look at me!"

Gil shuddered in his grip, his wrist lying limply above his head. "You think I don't know why your here, why my father took you and your weird brother under his wing?"

His face reddened, all Gil could do was lie there and take it. "Ever since you came here, things got worse, you brainwash my brother, you act like this house is your own, you walk these grounds pretending nothing happened"

Gil could no longer hear Vincent. His ears were ringing from the hostility the boy was determined for him to hear"Well I know what you did, you think I don't know-" Ernest snarled into his face. "-About the Vessalius heir!"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "you killed him, you killed your master didn't yo-"

Time stood still in the garden, Gil had no knowledge what happened as he watched the body of a boy fall limp beside him. The world slowed down as he watched Claude run to his brother's still body as blood seeped out of the side of his head.

Gil simply sat bloodied and lost in time. Clutching a rigid rock stained red in his hand and a unmoving child at his feet.

* * *

 **Hope this was worth the wait. Now I shall start toot sweet on the next chapter. Do keep watch for any updates.** Ill be **changing the rating to M in the next chapter.**

 **bYE!**


End file.
